Curse of the Ancient
by AramilOniasha
Summary: During Jusenkyo Ranma falls into the Origin pool, a change that has farther reaching concequnces than any one realises. MassXover. Will include a little but of everything.
1. Prologue

**Curse of the Ancient**

**Prologue: Curse of the Guide**

_I play._

_He attacks._

_I hurt._

_He hunts._

_I flee._

_He chases._

_I avoid._

_He falls_

_I see need._

_He sinks._

_I help._

_He lives._

_I grow tired._

_He regrets._

_I sleep._

_He mourns._

**Bayankala Mountain R****ange****, China**

The Guide of Jusenkyo looked out over the springs. He had been working these springs for centuries and the guilt still hadn't left him. Sighing, he looked up to one of the mountains watching as the sun played across the springs. Listing to the sound of combat, he thought to the two fools who had wandered in the springs today. The Springs told him that both of them would leave cursed, one a simple spring, the Spring of the Drowned Panda, the other he didn't know, and that meant one of the Elder Springs. The Elders always made things interesting for their chosen. Hearing a splash, he stood from his chair and put some water on to boil.

**With Ranma**

Ranma was having fun. His dad had dragged him to some training ground and once again started fighting him. Both he and his father had quickly taken to the poles and swinging at each other. He had ducked and dodged several of the man's wild swings, before kicking him off the pole. Genma fell from the pole and landed in the pool below with a large splash. When he didn't appear after a few seconds, Ranma jumped down to the edge of the pool to see what was wrong.

As he got to the edge the water bulged up as a massive form emerged from the water with a roar. Jumping back he barley avoided the beast's vicious claws. The creature roared again and slipped into an offensive stance before launching at him again. Ducking under a swipe he jumped back, only to find the hulking beast quickly closing the distance. Jumping to one of the stalks he bounded off it and launched a barrage against the beast's head. The beast was dazed but quickly snapped out of it and retaliated. Ranma kept jumping from tree to tree trying to find an opening. Both fighters failed to realize their approach to the wooden walls of one of the pools.

Leaping over the beast, Ranma used one of the stalks to springboard onto its back where he landed several punishing blows to its head and neck. As the beast staggered around, Ranma was unbalanced. Using his imbalance, the beast managed to knock him off its back and slammed him through the wall. As he broke through the wall Ranma landed in the pool below.

Hearing the splash Genma smirked and raised his arms in victory. When he calmed down from the fight, he realized something about his body was off. He seemed heavier and his center of gravity was not where it should be. Putting a paw on his chin, he thought… wait PAW! Looking down he realized that he did in fact have a paw. Panicking he ran to one of the springs to see his reflection. When he looked into the pool he was startled to find a panda looking back at him. Turning to the broken wall he began to approach it when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning to the noise, he saw the Guide that he and his son had met earlier today.

Smiling sadly at Genma the guide looked at the broken wall. "It will be a few minutes before he comes out," he said. Seeing the bears questioning look he smiled. "The stronger the pool, the longer it takes for the curse to set in. The open pools are the lesser pools. Their curses are weak, usually animals or altered mindsets. They only take seconds to work. The fenced off pools are the greater pools or the more dangerous pools. These contain mystic creatures or creatures of great power, such as upper class spirits, or Dragons, these pools grant strong powers, but take longer to set in, usually 30-45 seconds. The walled pools are the oldest and the strongest. These are the Elder Springs. These pools are special in that each pool can only curse one person. Some will curse another once the previous victim dies, but most are just one shot deals. These pools contain the oldest spirits and grant the strongest abilities. Due to the power of these pools, the cursed must pass a test of the spirits choosing. If they pass, they receive the form of the Spirit and are allowed to leave the pool; however if they fail, the magic of the Springs will keep them in the pool until their body dies and the Spring once again absorbs their Spirit."

Genma attempts to speak, but all that comes out are animalistic grunts. Thinking for a second, he focuses his Ki, forming a small picket sign which he holds up to the Guide. /So I'm stuck as a Panda?/

"No, you can be returned to normal," replied the Guide, pulling out a thermos. Splashing Genma with the water he said, "With warm water. However cold water will turn you back into a panda. There is no permanent cure. Be thankful you only fell in a lesser spring, some of the Greater and most of the Elder Springs are permanent changes."

Looking at the Guide Genma asked, "So which spring did my son fall in?"

Looking around at the landmarks the Guide said "He fell into the," frowning he looked around again. "That can't be right" he muttered, "It's _never_ picked a candidate." Pulling out a map he confirmed his suspicions. Turning back to Genma he said, "Truthfully, I don't know what the creature was. All I know is that this is the oldest and most powerful spring. It is the Origin Spring. Its origin is truly the most tragic tale of any of the springs. If your son comes out I'll tell you its story. If not, then it is better left untold." Both men turned their attention back to the water.

**Poolscape, 3 minutes earlier,**

As Ranma felt himself hit the water he instinctively held his breath and closed his eyes. After a few seconds of sinking, the feel of water on his skin vanished, and he felt air rush past him. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was falling head first through blackness. Looking up, (or was it down?) towards where he fell he noticed a bright white circle, growing larger. He quickly realized that he was falling towards the light. Panicking he tried to right himself and reduce the damage from the fall. As he neared the circle his decent slowed and he felt himself flip over. As his feet touched the circle, the bright white cracked, and turned into doves, which flew away, revealing what seemed to be a stained glass circle. Since he was standing on it he couldn't make out the full picture, but half of it seemed to be a person standing in a fighting stance. Across from the figure where three large circles with some kind of creatures, but he couldn't tell what kind. Looking around he thought 'Where am I?' As he looked around he heard a faint giggling then a childlike voice replied "You're at a crossroad"

"A crossroad" he asked.

"Yep," came the cheery voice, "You have to pick your path."

"How?" asked the boy, confused.

"Simple," said the voice from behind him, "You open the door!"

Turning Ranma saw a large door at the edge of the circle. As he approached the door it opened, revealing a translucent staircase behind it. Seeing no other exit he climbed the stairs. As he ascended the stairs he looked back down on the circle. He couldn't make out the figure, but he could see the three creatures. The one closest to the figures feet looked like a strange armored deer, with a golden frame and its body. Under the curve of its strange helmet he could see two crimson eyes. The middle creature looked like a strange green fairy, . The top on looked like a strange pink cat with blue eyes. AS he neared the top of the stairs he found another door, opening it he found himself on another colorful circle. As he steeped through the door, it closed behind him and vanished.

Looking around on this new circle he saw three pedestals, one to his left, one to his right, and one directly across form him, each with a different object resting on top. The one to his left was a sword, about 60 inches long, with a decorated hilt, seemingly made of ruby. On his right was a glove its back and knuckles covered in sapphire. Directly in front of him was a jade sphere. "Choose one," said the voice, "Choose your path"

Looking around he approached the sword. As he neared he saw visions of battle, he saw him self attacking his foes, his blows shattering anything that stood in his way. He felt the bloodlust stirring within him, and the rage of the path. The images then flashed to himself , with glowing red eyes, sitting on a crystal throne, a black haired woman kneeling beside his throne. He ruled supreme.

**Path of the Warrior**

**Strength unmatched**

**Tear through your foes**

**Let the song of Battle sound**

**Destroy all who stand in your way**

Unmatched power tempted him; with it he could truly be unbeatable. However the bloody visions and rage he felt from the sword was enough to turn him away. Shaking his head he approached the ball. Once again he saw visions of battle. He saw himself striking from afar, using forgotten spells, and ancient powers. He saw standing beside a crystal throne, green eyes sparkling with ancient wisdom, whispering advice and giving subtle commands to a vacant-eyed blonde lady. He ruled from the shadows.

**Path of the ****Keeper**

**Wisdom**** of all Time**

**Time shall bend to you will**

**Follow the wisdom of the Ages**

**Stand ****eternally undefeated**

Wisdom sounded nice, but staying behind the scenes and out of battle didn't sound much to his liking. He wanted to have credit for his achievements and he couldn't be the best from behind the scenes. Turning he approached the glove. For a third time images assaulted him; he saw himself weave in and out of foes, using their own spells and blows to reduce the others. He was having fun dodging, weaving, manipulating the battle to his favor. He saw himself floating unseen above a crystal throne, watching a blonde queen settle disputes, as a pink haired girl sat fidgeting in. He smiled and floated down behind her. His blue gaze catching the Queen's eye he vanished with her, off to play. He didn't need to rule.

**Path of the Trickster**

**Cunning unknown**

**Battle shall be your board**

**Seek the thrill of the present**

**Play the game of life**

Smiling at the battles, it looked like fun. No wake of shattered foes, no hiding behind soldiers, just the joy of fighting; win or lose, it was fun. It sounded like his kind of path. Making up his mind, he grabbed the glove and slipped it on. As he did, the pedestals vanished with a flash of green and red. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and saw another strange door, this one blue with gold swirls. Approaching it, the door swung open and he steeped through.

He found himself in a vast white plain, only marred by a streak of green, that led to a large red arch, filled with swirling colors. Above the arch was a neon sign that proudly displayed the word EXIT. As he stepped away from the door, it vanished leaving him alone in the whiteness. The voice once again spoke to him, "Head towards the Arch if you want to leave. No matter what happens, stay on the Path.

As he took a step towards the Arch, he heard a scream. Looking towards the noise, he saw a young black haired girl, being attacked by three blackish creatures. As she ran, he could hear her screaming for help. He started to run towards her, but an emerald wall cut him off, along with the voice. "Don't leave the Path, for any reason!" "But, she needs help!" "If you leave the path, tragedy will befall you." Leaping over the wall, he pushed off it and charged towards the screaming girl. As his foot touched the whiteness, he heard a resounding crack, as blackness spider-webbed from his landing point. Glancing around he saw that black cracks had began spreading around the entire plane. "You fool," cried the voice, "the plane is collapsing! If you don't get through the arch quickly you'll be trapped here!

Ignoring the voice he continued to run towards the girl. "You cant save her! You only have about 20 seconds, if you don't get through the gate before then, you will die when the plane does!" "I don't care if I die! I have to at least try to save her!" He charged towards the black creatures, and landed in front of the closest one. Planting his foot he used his forward momentum to spin, using it to land a brutal roundhouse kick to the thing's apparent head, unaware of the blue flames clinging to his body, causing it to burst into black smoke.

As the first beast faded, he stepped up to the second, nimbly dodging its blows. He danced through its guard, landing an elbow into its gut, which he followed up with a vicious uppercut that tore through its head, causing it to fade as well. Leaping over the blow of the third, he grabbed its wrist, using it as leverage; he pulled himself towards it and used the momentum to land several crushing kicks to it's torso, and he could hear the sound of bones breaking. Releasing its wrist, he pulled himself into a front flip as it staggered from the blows, before it could recover he landed a flaming axe-kick to its neck and was rewarded with the sound of breaking bones, before the thing turned to smoke.

Looking at the girl, he noted that she looked to be about 12 with purple eyes and violet hair. Quickly grabbing her, he turned and sprinted towards the Arch, heedless of the breaking ground. As he approached the Arch a large part of the plane in front of him broke away. "You'll never make it carrying her!" cried the voice, "You have to drop her if you want to escape!"

"Never!" cried the boy, leaping from the edge of the chasm. Even as he leapt, his mind knew he would never make it, he wouldn't be able to make it to the Arch after he landed. As he flew, he formulated a plan, at least one of them would survive. Using his training he forced himself into a spin as he began his decent. As he neared ground, he used the spins momentum, to fling the girl towards the Arch, The force of the throw pushed him away from the path, and back into the chasm. The last thing he saw before he fell into the black pit was the girl's startled face as she flew through the portal and disappeared, just before the Arch collapsed, followed quickly by the rest of the plane, and Darkness consumed his vision.


	2. Awakening

**Curse of the Ancient**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Unknown Location**

Two sets of eyes watched the proceedings of the plane, one a blue haired green-eyed teen, the other a blond red-eyed man. As the ponytailed warrior entered the plane the two observers watched.

"So Keeper," asked the blonde, "what was the purpose of bringing the Harbinger here?"

Smiling sadly the boy answered "she is owed at least one life with a friend. For millennia I have watched as she and her past lives have been shunned and used. Usually I've been unable to help, but now thanks to the guardians actions, I was able to draw her here. Since the boy is undergoing the Trial, Muse and I were able to force the Silence, to manifest, without harming her."

They watched as Ranma charged the Silent Ones, even as the plane collapsed. They watched as he carried the girl, ignoring the calls of the Proctor.

"Noble, that one," remarked the man, "very few would keep her. That fool," he laughed, "he'll never make it!" They both watched as the boy leapt across the chasm, and the teen smirked, "He isn't trying to," he said, "Watch.". Confused, the man looked again. He was surprised to see the boy spinning in the air, "The test wasn't to get out," said the boy, as the pigtailed boy finished his spin, flung the girl through the Arch, "It was to free the girl."

"But why?" asked the man, "What purpose would there be to test the boy, if you're just going to send him to the Silence?"

"In order to give the girl a companion," said the boy. "In order to stand with her, she needs to know that he can survive a a loss of control." The green-eyed boy smiled as he watched the boy, before the Silence consumed the teen. "The real test is to defeat the Silence."

**Unknown Location**

A green haired woman looked at scenes before her. Several minutes ago, she had arranged for a threat to the future to disappear. She disliked taking such a direct approach, but it was necessary. This particular threat was in the form of Ranma Satome, world's greatest martial artist. She had followed his life since he'd caught her attention, and he'd spread chaos energies just by existing. In the future, he became an immortal Nexus, spreading chaos throughout the world. Most of the futures where he lived past Jusenkyo ended up with no Crystal Tokyo. Due to his status as a Nexus, she couldn't pinpoint when or where his existence destroyed CT, but she knew that if he survived Jusenkyo, then it would become near impossible for her to save the Future, so she used a large amount of her power to tweak the pools, with a not so subtle burst of magic, just as the panda had hit him, and another to weaken the walls around the Origin Spring.

It had hurt to end another innocent, especially so soon after she had to seal Hotaru, but she consoled herself with the new percentage of futures that led to their Utopia. She had been a bit worried, just after he had hit the pool, when the futures fragmented, but she quickly quashed her fears when she realized that more than ninety-nine percent of the possible futures ended with a version of Crystal Tokyo.

Thinking back to Hotaru, she sighed. It had been a tough choice, but there was a 3 percent chance that the Harbinger would once again fail to keep her mind, and she would be used to destroy earth. Knowing this she had found the infant Senshi after her 'death' and had sealed her away in a subspace dimension. If the Harbinger was needed, she would simply link the subspace to the planet they needed, and let her out, before activating the Saturn Contingency to force her to call the Silence.

Sighing again she approached the gates to check up on the girl and was caught flat footed by the blast of chaos energies that slammed through the gates, knocking her into the wall. Barely holding onto consciousness she dragged herself to the gates to see what had happened. What she found worried her, in the space of 4 minutes 80% of the futures involving Crystal Tokyo had disappeared. Worse, the subspace she'd sent Saturn to had bee consumed in Silence, and she couldn't find the girl. After her search but before she could begin counter measures, another wave of Chaos burst through the Gates and sent her into blissful unconsciousness.

**Jusenkyo, Origin Spring**

As the two old men watched the waters, they noticed a strange eddy in the water. First it was seemed like a trick of the light, colors playing off the water, but soon it grew into a whirlpool of rainbow streaks in the water. Quickly the colors bled out from the center to the edge growing faster and faster with each moment, until all they blurred together in a technicolor swirl. As the swirls spun faster and faster, soundless black and violet lightning played across the water, and leapt to the stones and walls surrounding the pool. As the strange lightshow reached its finale, the lightning converged on the pool, and with a burst of steam and power, the form of a young girl burst from the pool and landed near the edge of the now empty spring.

The Guide was startled, but reacted quickly; jumping down into the basin, which was quickly refilling itself with the magic of the Valley, and grabbed the girl. Pulling her out, he motioned for Genma to follow and led them to his hut.

**Jusenkyo, Guides House**

Both Genma and the Guide watched the unconscious form of the girl. She had shoulder length deep purple hair. She was wearing a red and purple fighter's gi, and black tennis shoes. As they watched the girl stirred.

Opening her eyes, the girl looked around the strange room. Taking in the simple room, she heard a sound, turning she was caught in the face by a bucket of hot water. Sputtering and coughing, she turned and glared at the large man holding the bucket, only to hastily duck as he threw it at her head. Despite her attempts, the bucket still clipped her shoulder, causing tears to spring to her eyes.

Seeing this, the man's eyes darkened. "Quit actin like a weak little girl!" He yelled approaching her, and striking with a quick backhand, that sent her tumbling off the bed.

"B-but, I am a girl" said the crying girl, struggling to sit up.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as the man's expression darkened further and he approached her again.

Seeing his rage, the Guide stepped between the two and tried to calm the man. "Honored customer", he began "this is not-" he was cut off as Genma slammed a fist into his gut and launched him through the wall of the hut. "Shut up!" he barked.

Approaching the girl once again he lashed out with a kick, hitting her in the stomach. The blow caused her to empty her stomach and curl up into a ball, and seeing this caused him to kick her again. Grabbing her hair he hauled her up and struck her again. Looking at the barely conscious girl, he made a noise of disgust. How could his son turned out like this. 15 years of work, undone in an instant, the boy could barley take a hit, and all his skill seemed to have vanished. The seeming permanency of this new weakened body of his left him with no other choice.

"Fine then you weak little boy!" said Genma pushing the girl away from him into the wall, "I Genma Satome, head of the Satome family, formally renounce Ranma Satome as my son and heir, and cast him from my home. You may no longer practice my style. Leave my sight. " As he finished he swung a vicious blow at the girls head.

From the wall battered girl could only watch as the violent man's fist flew towards her head to fast for her to even think about dodging. Closing her eyes she waited for the blow to smash her skull, her mind screamed for help.

**Elsewhere**

Darkness.

Emptiness.

Silence.

Stretching as far as he could see was black. It wasn't the soft blackness of night, or the inky blackness caused by the absence of light, this was deeper, like the light had died. He knew it came for him, to end his life.

No! came the thought, I wont lose! Feeling a strange energy he pulled it, and pushed the darkness away, forming a sphere of light. The darkness was bested

It wasn't hot, it wasn't cold, it was the complete lack of feeling, a void of all things. He couldn't feel it, he felt nothing in this broken plane, but he knew. He knew that it hungered for him, it tried constantly to consume him. He knew that eventually he would fall to it

I won't give in! the thought screamed, I'll never give up! Drawing more of the energy he felt his body separate from the whiteness around him; he could feel again. The Emptiness defeated

The total, complete lack of sound even as he watched from is sphere of light, even as he separated his body from the void, no sound was made. He shouted, but no sound carried. In the back of his mind, he felt a tug, a calling. Looking towards the feeling, he ran off towards it, his sphere following. After a few minutes his sphere fell on a broken something spit into 30 or so uneven pieces.

Examining the pieces, he began to put them together like a puzzle, a strange sense of urgency compelling him, he needed to finish before something happened. As he worked he noticed that the Darkness had been pressing against his sphere, shrinking it from 10 meters it was to a paltry 2 meters. Snapping the last piece into place, he looked over his creation; it was a simple staff, made from a strange blackish silvery metal. Acting on a feeling, he pulled on as much of the strange power he had discovered as he could and fed it into the staff. As he did so he slammed the end of the staff into the ground.

When the staff hit the ground, it made the first noise he had heard since waking up. With the sound of shattering glass the mass of blackness that had been surrounding him cracked and broke, leaving behind an empty white plane.

"Congratulations!" spoke a voice from behind him "I thought you'd never make it." Spinning he brought the staff to bear, only to stop when he saw what had spoken. Floating about a 2 meters away, was a pink cat like creature. It had a catlike face and ears and a long whip-like tail, ending in a oval. It had two short arms, large legs and wide padded feet, its blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Wha?" came his reply "Who are you? What are you?"

"I am many things," replied the thin, "And I have even more names. But for now , you can cal me Muse. An you are my successor."

"Your successor, since when?"

"Since you fell in the pool. You'll inherit my abilities and powers."

"Okay. What powers?"

"Now, now," chided Muse, "If I told you your limits, you'd never test yourself. Now its about time for you to leave."

"Huh?"

Muse swishes his tail and images appear. They see the Guide's hut shortly after the girl wakes. As they watch Genma's rage Muse spoke "Go," As the listened to his tirade. Ranma stepped in front of the image of Genma and reached out his hand. As the girl cried for help, Ranma latched on to her plea, stepped forward and then pulled.

The world shifted.

**Jusenkyo, Guides House**

The sound of flesh hitting something prompted the girl to open her eyes. Looking, the man's fist had struck an opaque silvery barrier, a sphere around her and a stranger.

Genma felt pain. Pain lanced through his arm as his blow was interrupted. His fist had been inched away, when suddenly the dome sprung up, and intercepted his fist. From the dome another figure glared at him fury dancing in his emerald eyes. The boy, looking no older than twelve, stepped into his guard and landed a punch to his gut. The blow caused a shockwave that blasted him out the door, through several trees and into the woods.

As she watched the man fly out of the cabin, her many bruises and injuries caught up ith her and she collapsed back into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was the face of the boy who had once again saved her.

As the Guide rushed back to his hut he felt a familiar power surge, and saw the fat man rocket out of his house. Entering the house he smiled at the scene. A young man had gently lifted the battered girl and was carefully placing her back on the bed. As he entered, the boy turned to him and he saw his eyes, eyes he hadn't seen in more than a millennium. The guide smiled, after so many years the third Ancient had once again awakened to walk the worlds.


End file.
